creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LaughingLollipop
New Jersey November 6, 1995 New Jersey Asylum Narrow hallways. That would be the only thing you saw if you tried to escape. It was definitely like a changing maze. Like in the Maze Runner. However, this old asylum would be torn down in a few days. New Jersey October 8, 2014 New Jersey Asylum (Destroyed) A group of friends looked at the old Asylum of New Jersey. “Do you really think we should go in?” Megan, one of the three female of the group, asked. “Yeah, are you scared?” Jesse, one of the two males of the group, teased. “Shut up you two. We’re not supposed to be here. So, if we get this done with I would surely be happy!” sapped Jackie, the second girl of the group. “Okay, okay. Clam it J,” Markus said putting his hand on his sister’s shoulders. Jackie looked at him and glared at him. “I won’t hesitate to kill your damn ass if you don’t more your hand!” Jackie threated. “Sorry!” Markus moved his hand and stuffed it inside his jean pocket. Jackie groaned and looked at the Asylum. She had heard from her father that her grandmother used to live in this asylum. Jackie believed her father, but she was here for an entirely different reason from that and hanging out with her ‘friends’. Jackie glanced at the group who were chatting and looking at the run down building and went towards the entrance and went inside. The walls were graphitized, but also has severe dry blood on them. Some of the words were written in blood. Jackie laughed lightly. It seemed she just stepped into a horror movie. She kept walking and grabbed a lollipop from her hoodie pocket. She undid the cover and stuffed it back in her pocket and started to lick to lollipop. Her purple and black hair in a ponytail, but somehow the tie holding her hair together snapped and fell out her hair. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down to her mid back. Jackie groaned and kept walking, but stopped when she heard four familiar screams. The screams sounded like they were in pain. Like someone was murdering her group. This didn’t particularly frighten Jackie, but she was worried, mostly for herself. She never did bother to care about other people. Jackie bent down slowly and pulled her knife out of her boot. She had always carried it with her, just for the fun and safety of it. “Another one? Ugh, more kidneys for Jack,” a voice mumbled behind Jackie. Jackie’s eyes narrowed and she turned around slowly to come face to face with person with bleached white skin, not eyelids, long black hair, and a smile cut into the face. The figure was male. “I’m sure you’re here to kill me? Like you did to the rest of them?” Jackie asked in a dangerous tone. “Wow, someone get her a prize!” the male laughed. “Go to hell,” Jackie snapped. “I already live in hell, but how ‘bout you, Go To Sleep!” the male yelled. He aimed his knife he had in his hand for her heart and brought it down, but Jackie jumped back and made the male tumble slightly. “Jeff the Killer. I knew I heard that phrase somewhere!” Jackie laughed licking the lollipop she still had in her left hand. “Err, just who in the hell are you!?” Jeff growled. “Jackie Green, but people call me Lollipop of Laughing Lollipop,” Jackie said bouncing on her toes lightly. She bit hard into her lollipop and a huge chunk was gone. Jackie turned her back to Jeff and ran from him. She turned down a hallway and down another. She reached the exit and ran out the door. She ran in the street, but as she was about to turn around a huge eighteen wheeler hit her. •Time Jump• A girl with pitch black hair, black rings around the eyes, sharpened teeth, a lollipop, in long blue hoodie and a pair of black short shorts. This was Jackie, the new Jackie. Laughing Lollipop. This girl stood in the center of an asylum. This girl was now dead. Only a certain verity of creepy people could see her, and now she was here. She was now guarding the asylum that she was killed in front of. LaughingLollipop (talk) 19:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Laughing Lollipop , as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:49, November 9, 2014 (UTC)